


Leslie's choice.

by KnopePerkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, lol who cares, maybe idk is it?, parks and recreation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnopePerkins/pseuds/KnopePerkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann and Ben are really into Leslie. They start competing over her.</p><p> I made this up as I went along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leslie's choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Ann and Ben start competing for Leslie, buying her gifts and it gets a little out of hand.

Once Ann discovered Ben was into Leslie too, rage filled her insides. Leslie was hers. Ann was the one who'd look after her when she cried and cuddle up with her on movie nights or help her with projects many would deem impossible to pull off.

~

Leslie was oblivious to what was going on around her. She was too engrossed in her work to notice, this only making Ann's chest hurt more.

Ann had confronted Ben weeks ago, telling him to back off Leslie.  
"Why should I back off? Is she not comfortable... does she know?" Ben began to doubt himself. Ann felt instantly bad for her outburst.  
"No, it's not that it's just... I like Leslie too, and-and she's oblivious to the both of us liking her and it's driving me insane because I just wanted to be with her" Ann's tone became frustrated yet again.  
Ben was taken back his eyes narrowing.  
"Well, how about we compete over Leslie, but she can't know about it... let her decide who she wants to be with. No nastyness." Ben raised his eyebrow at Ann leaning closer.  
Ann narrowed her eyes to mirror him. "Deal." They shook on it and parted ways.

From that moment onwards they showered Leslie with complements, gifts every occasion was special. However, knowing that Ann may never get the chance to even date Leslie hurt her more than Ben's superior gift giving ever could.

Ann sighed at her desk, unproductive due to the sheer amount of pain she felt in her chest when she looked at the picture of her and Leslie on her desk. Its her and Leslie their cheeks pressed into a giant white bear Leslie won for Ann. She has the bear in the corner of her bedroom on a chair. Sometimes she cuddles up to it when she misses Leslie. 

Ann was about to leave city hall, she stayed late in her office making a futile attempt of getting at least one thing done today. Half the lights were dimmed in city hall. She walked past the parks department wondering if Leslie was still in her office, her head on her desk. Ann walked over and quietly put her hand on Leslie's back.

"Hey Leslie." Ann whispered softly, smiling when Leslie looked up to her.  
"Ann! I'm glad you're here... my head hurts really bad... I don't think I should drive home I can't keep my eyes open so I was thinking if I slept here it might pass and I could drive later" Leslie looked to Ann with a hopeless look in her eyes.

 

Ann sighed and pushed the hair that had fallen in her face back and placed her hand on Leslie's forehead.  
"You're a little warm..." Ann began. "Come on Leslie, we can go back to mine and watch a movie of your choice" Ann tried to help Leslie up. 

Ann packed Leslie's bag for her and let an exhausted Leslie use her as a crutch. Ann put her arm around her whilst Leslie put hers around Ann's waist as they stumbled out of city hall. 

Ann let Leslie into her car and stole a blanket from her office and put it over Leslie.  
"I'll drive carefully so your head wont move too much. I know I hate it when that happens..." Ann's words drifted off, she became nervous knowing she might let slip that she loves Leslie and tell her the whole situation. It all bottling up inside her made her feel more distant from Leslie, seeing her only from an outsiders point of view.

"Thank you Ann, you beautiful muskox." Leslie mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes.  
Ann drove home, Leslie's silence was comforting.

Leslie used Ann as a crutch again, Ann settled Leslie onto her couch making sure she was comfy with the pillow she liked.  
"You work yourself too hard... you're getting stressed." Ann sat down as she handed Leslie her aspirin and pressing play on the DVR. Leslie gave a little tired nod.

Half way through the movie she looked to Leslie , who was flagging. It was rare for anyone to see a tired Leslie, seeing Leslie like this didn't feel right, she didn't want to see Leslie suffer like this. 

"Les, lay down... I don't mind if you lay on me... I always do it to you." Ann placed her hand around her shoulder, rubbing it.  
Leslie obeyed and rested her head on Ann's lap. She looked as if she fell asleep the moment her head hit Ann's lap. 

Ann played with Leslie's hair, running her hands through her curls. Her hair felt soft between Ann's fingers. 

The movie started coming to an end. Ann didn't want to move Leslie. Her Leslie. 

Leslie had her arms around Ann's waist and Ann kept stroking her hair. Ann remembered Leslie telling her that her dad used to do that for her when she was sick as a child, Ann remembered the little things. 

On impulse, Ann leaned over and kissed her cheek delicately, in hopes she wouldn't wake her Leslie up.  
She brushed the hair off Leslie's face and tucked it behind her ear.  
"I love you Leslie" Ann sighed. "But you don't see it. Ben loves you too..."  
Ann exhaled.

"One day you'll chose one of us or neither of us and all I want is for you to be happy. With or with out me, just know I love you and I always will." Ann ran her fingers through Leslie's hair again, twisting her curls around her finger. "Night Leslie."

Ann turned the tv off and the light next to them and rested her head on the side of the sofa.

Leslie opened one eye and looked at her sleeping Ann. She gave her torso a little squeeze and fell asleep for real this time. 

\---

In the morning Ann woke to Leslie still wrapped around her.  
"Leslie... Leslie" Ann spoke softly and had her hand on Leslie's arm. She opened her eyes and saw Ann smiling down at her. "Good morning." 

Leslie was almost useless in the morning until she had some sugar in her. Ann made her some hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, just how Leslie liked it.  
Ann didn't make Leslie move from the couch. 

Leslie sat up and shuffled up next to Ann and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you for last night, I love you Ann. You're the best" Leslie was beaming. Her smile wasn't her trademark Leslie Knope smile, it was different. 

"It was nothing, I'd do anything for you, I love you too" Ann rested her head on Leslie's shoulder. 

"I know you would, I am so grateful I have you Ann you beautiful tropical fish." Leslie broke off the hug and they clinked their cups of hot chocolate together. Leslie drank away getting whipped cream on her nose. Ann couldn't help but laugh, she scraped the little bit of whipped cream off Leslie's nose. Leslie tried to get it off her nose by licking it off and failing.

Ann wouldn't trade this for the world. 

They got ready for work, Ann helping Leslie touch up her make up. She drove Leslie to city hall and they parted ways. 

With out Leslie there, Ann felt empty. All the fun she'd had with Leslie, felt like an age ago. 

She put her head on her desk and cried, she cried for Leslie, she cried because she was someone she could never have. 

Ben had bought Leslie an e-claire shaped in an L, he came to rub it in Ann's face. He saw her in tears and didn't feel like causing her anymore pain. 

"Hey Les?" Ben stood in the doorway of her office. "You might want to see Ann in her office... she um... needs you."

Leslie got up and ran into Ann's office, she saw her in tears and pulled up a chair and sat next to her, she engulfed her in a hug. 

"Oh Ann, my beautiful Ann." Leslie's voice was different, softer and more caring than usual. Leslie caught the few remaining tears that fell onto Ann's cheeks. Leslie's eyes became soft and didn't move from Ann's sad gaze. "I love you." Leslie rested her head next to Ann's.

"I love you. I really do I-" Ann began, only to be cut off by Leslie.  
"I heard you last night, I heard it all. I want you to know, that I choose you. I'd always choose you." Leslie kissed Ann's cheek, finally returning the favour.

Ann pulled her closer, she never wanted to let go. 

And Leslie, never did.


End file.
